Grey Soul
A Grey Soul is a weakened soul. It's not that there is no magic or power inside the soul, but rather that the soul cannot use any power or magic because it lost its trait or motivation for the said trait. They appear as grey, and it's an effect of a human losing their trait. Basic Knowledge No one has ever been born with a grey soul, as it is impossible. This is not considered a trait but instead, is the lack of one. However, humans that don’t possess magic abilities do not have a grey soul. A wizard’s soul though, may turn grey depending on the subject’s experiences and are most likely to be triggered by a traumatic experience. This is not a permanent state, in fact, once children find what their trait is, they are also likely to have their soul turn grey a couple of times during their childhood. They usually go back to their respective color once the situation that caused the problem is solved, and/or the issue becomes less frequent with the pass of time. The problem comes when an adult wizard suffers from this. Depending on their trait, having a grey soul may affect not only their magic but their way of thinking or in extreme cases, even their personalities. A wizard with a Grey soul can NOT use magic. If the soul is partially uncolored, their magic may not be as strong or as effective. It is recommended to ask for help if the problem persists through a week or two. For adults, the longer a subject stays with a Grey soul, the harder it is to get it back to normal. Facts by Camila * The user can't use magic if their soul is fully grey, but if it is partially grey, it depends on how grey the soul is. * It is recommended to ask for help if someone has a grey soul for one or two weeks. * Unlike a hollow soul, wielding a grey soul means that the wizard has lost their trait or motivation that fueled their trait. * In fact, having a grey soul can be the result of having a personal conflict within yourself, Jessica Grey is a good example of this. * The longer the user has a grey soul, the harder it becomes to turn it back to normal, however, this only qualifies for adults. * When an adult loses their trait, it can stir up trouble for them. Depending on their trait, having a grey soul may affect not only their magic but, their way of thinking or in extreme cases, even their personalities. * If someone has a grey soul, they are unable to use magic. * People that do not have magical powers do not have a grey soul. * Grey souls are not considered soul traits. Instead, they are considered a lack of a soul trait. * A subject's soul may become grey depending on their experiences. But, for the most part, they’re most likely to be triggered by a traumatic experience. * A grey soul is not a permanent state, in fact, once children find what their trait is, they are also likely to have their soul turn grey a couple of times during their childhood as mentioned before. They usually go back to their respective color once the situation that caused the problem is solved and/or the said issue becomes less frequent with the pass of time. * No one has ever been born with a grey soul. Trivia * Apart from Copper Lightvale (who died with a grey soul because his sister brutally killed him), the only known people to have a grey soul have regained their trait or irrationally inverted it. * The difference between an empty soul and a grey soul is that Grey souls still have their magic, but do not have their trait, vice-versa for empty souls. Navigation es:Alma Gris tr:Gri Ruh ru:Серая душа Category:SOULs Category:Content